


Thorned Flowers || Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

by LocalOcultist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Confused Naegi Makoto, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I just wanna be held by byakuya IS THAT SO BAD?!?!/, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Murder, Reverse Harem, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Teen Romance, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, celeste and reader bond over fashion and goth shit, protective Reader, reader is a simp, reader wakes up in danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalOcultist/pseuds/LocalOcultist
Summary: Suddenly waking up on a desk, I realized that I no long was in my room, but in the worst place possible. Well, I suppose it was better than say, Attack on Titan or something, but...Still, knowing I'd be unwillingly participating in a high school killing game wasn't something I was really looking forward to. I hope I'll be able to make it out safely, but the weight of guilt on my shoulders would prove to be a difficult obstacle. I guess the fact that I took over my OC's body brings a sort of comfort! ...And the fact that I was on a mission to befriend all the cast.(OC/Self-insert fic)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Original Character(s), Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Original Female Character(s), Fukawa Toko/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Female Character(s), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Original Female Character(s), Naegi Makoto/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Original Female Character(s), Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Original Character(s), Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Thorned Flowers || Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

**Author's Note: HIIII!! Ever since I played the first game, ALL I'VE DONE IS CRY AND FLIRT WITH BYAKUYA PLEASENHFAIUHD Anyways! Enjoy the story! As with my other fanfics, I'll be a big lagger with updating since lately school is eating me up. But I'll do my best to update! <3**

**Warning: THERE WILL BE HEAVY SPOILERS SPRINKLED THROUGHOUT THE FIC, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!! Swearing, some angst, mention of body stuff (ex. I always wanted this skinny body)**

**Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, all rights go to Spike!**

* * *

**Beginning...**

_It was just another night like any other. Listen to music, eat a shitton of food, play Danganronpa v2 and cry. Only...I suppose it wasn't just any night. No, rather, it was a night that changed my life forever. Because as soon as I shutdown my computer and drifted off to sleep, I would find myself in a world I never thought I'd be in my wildest dreams._

I felt myself slowly slip out of the darkness of sleep, my senses returning as I woke up. I groaned, feeling a hard, flat surface under me, reminding me exactly like how I used to nap on the desks at school. Wait, nap on a desk? 

My eyes shot open, and surprisingly, I wasn't blinded by any sort of natural light. No, instead I was greeted by the sight of giraffe-patterned walls and multiple desks surrounding me. Even more curious, the windows were covered up.

"What the...fuck?" I sleepily muttered to myself, my voice hoarse from just waking up. It wasn't until I realized that the windows weren't covered up by just anything, but bolted to the walls were large, thick metal plates that blocked me from seeing the outside. And I recognized those plates, those walls, the fucking _desks_ from a very specific game I recently finished. 

" _No. Fucking. Way._ " 

I was wide awake now, horror creeping into my thoughts as I stared up at the camera at the corner of the room, illuminated lights above me being my only light source. I looked to my right, only to hold back a gasp at the sight of _Makoto fucking Naegi sleeping soundly on the desk next to me_.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Naturally, I assumed this was a dream, but normally in my dreams I don't realize it _is_ a dream until I'm about to wake up from it. And when I do realize it, I always wake up right after because I can't calm my mind down from the excitement. 

So if I'm growing excited at the fact that this is a dream, then why aren't I waking up?

My fantasy-crazed ass immediately threw all logic out the window and settled on a conclusion.

This was no dream, this was real, and I suddenly woke up in the first Danganronpa game.

I felt my excitement grow, my limbs growing weak and trembling as I became ecstatic at the realization. 

I looked down, only to gape in shock as my squishy, chubby hands were suddenly pale and skinny, my nails perfectly manicured. ' _No way, no way! DUDE, IF MY BODY IS WHO I THINK IT IS...I'M LITERALLY GONNA GO **FUCKING BONKERS, APESHIT** BECAUSE-_' While I wanted to continue to rave in my ecstasy of finally being a skinny legend with clear skin, I was interrupted by the sound of the thin boy next to me mumbling to himself. 

Turning down to look at him, I watched as Makoto slowly rose his head, eyes blinking drearily as he adjusted to the lighting. "Wh-what...? Where am I?" he said under his breath before noticing me. He blinked once. Twice. Three times before he shot up from his desk in shock. "Uh-um! Hi, I'm a new student. A-are you in my class?" 

I blinked at him before a smile spread across my face. "Oh, uh, no- yes? Yeah, I think I am?" I replied dumbly, matching his fumbling tone as we both stood around in the middle of the unknown classroom. 

He tilted his head, confused. "You...don't know if we're classmates? Um, not to be rude, but do you know where we are? I-I'm not trying to ask in a demeaning way, I'm genuinely confused on where we're at."

' _ON GOD? ON GODDD?? BRO WE GONNA BE BEST MUTHAFUCKIN' FRIENDS, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT SHAWTYYYY!_ ' I internally squealed, but decided the best course of action was to respond as if I was in the same situation as him. Which I was! But more on the lines of I'm more self-aware about everything that's going to happen. Y'know? 

"Yeah, no, don't worry about it! Um, truth is, I really have no idea where we're at. But...I just remember walking up to Hope's Peak Academy and once I stepped into the main hall, everything became woozy and I woke up here beside you! I have no clue what happened," I said with a nervous smile, being genuine about my nervousness of our situation. 

"Oh, I see. That's really strange, but I'm in the same predicament as you. I also came to Hope's Peak as a new student, the **Ultimate Lucky Student** , actually. I was chosen by the lottery draw to come here, and as you said, as soon as I stepped in the main hall...I ended up here," Makoto said, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

I gave him a crooked smile and shrugged, feeling the thin sleeves of my corset top slip down my arms. ' _OHHH SHIT, THAT'S RIGHT! MY GIRL GOT A FIRE-ASS FIT! SHEWWW,_ ' I thought, holding back a snort of amusement at my unfitting thoughts. 

My eyes caught the white parchment paper on Makoto's desk, along with a line of drool that he left behind. Makoto also took notice of this fact, however he flushed in embarrassment at the drool and hurriedly wiped it away with the sleeve of his blazer, chuckling nervously. "Ah, um, hey, I think we should read this weird paper left on my desk," he smiled, trying to distract me from the drool. I chuckled, "Hey man, I drool too sometimes, nothing to be embarrassed about. But yeah, let's read this shit." 

His eyes widened by the curse that slipped past my lips, but nodded and picked up the pamphlet, opening it to show me the crude writing written in what looked like to be crayon, a doodle in the corner of the paper that somewhat resembled Hope's Peak Academy. 

"It says...'Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your...entire... world...'" Makoto trailed off, a disturbed expression on his face. He turned towards me, wondering if I had any thoughts on it.

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips as I took a closer look at the paper. "Entire world? Whaddya think that means, Ma- mmmph, I just realized I don't know your name!" 

' _FUCK MAN, THAT WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE I ALMOST SAID HIS NAME!_ ' I internally panicked, horrified that I almost slipped up and possibly made myself a huge suspect to Makoto. 

He looked at me in confusion for a moment, making me sweat nervously as I prayed he didn't catch my mistake. Thankfully, he just nodded and smiled at me politely, and I let out an internal sigh of relief. 

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I'm Makoto Naegi, it's a pleasure to meet you," he told me sweetly, causing my heart to pound in utter joy at interacting normally with him. 

I beamed and nodded, scratching my _woah thin, no baby fat at all!_ cheek bashfully. "I'm- uh, Nnoyona Ningyo. It's really good to meet you too, Makoto!" 

I fumbled when saying my OC's name, unsure if I should've told him my actual name or her name instead. Actually, now that I think about it, saying _her_ name was the best choice, since she's probably officially enlisted as that name, not mine, since _I'm_ not in this world. You get it?

His eyes widened in realization after I introduced myself to him. "Oh! You're the **Ultimate Florist** , right?" 

I held back an excited gasp at the title, knowing I did indeed make the right choice to go by this body's name. I nodded and flushed, "Yeah! Um, it's a bit embarrassing to be called an _ultimate_ , but I suppose essentially, I am!" ' _It is actually kinda embarrassing to be called a fuckin' ultimate. I mean...kinda cringe, not gonna lie. GODDAMMIT, IF I COULD MAKE A FLUSHED EMOJI RIGHT NOW I WOULD!_ ' 

"Heh, yeah...Well, anyways, I think we should figure out what's our situation. It won't do us any good to stand around when we can be looking for answers," Makoto said, placing the crude orientation letter down on the desk, 

I nodded, looking around the classroom, my eyes latching onto the clock. "Makoto, the orientation meeting- it's at 8, right?" I asked, noticing the time. Makoto nodded in confirmation as his eyes drifted over to the clock as well. 

"Huh!? It's already 8 o'clock? Jeez, we slept for so long..." Makoto said in disbelief. "Do you think other students could possibly be there at the meeting? Maybe we should go look," I said, trying to hold back the urge to tremble in excitement at the thought of meeting the others, _specifically Bya-_

"What makes you say that? I mean, are we even at Hope's Peak?" Makoto asked curiously. I was about to mentally berate myself for slipping up again before quickly responding to his question. 

"Well, think about it. We passed out as soon as we stepped inside of the school, and now we're in a classroom. Makes sense, no?" I reasoned, rejoicing for my silver tongue. 

Makoto thought about this before he hesitantly nodded, holding a hand to his chin. "Well, you're right. That _does_ make sense. But if that's the case..." His eyes drifted over to the metal plates over the windows. "...Then _that_ and the note just raises more questions." ' _I can practically hear the fuckin' bongos lmao,_ ' I giggled in my head.

"Well, in any case, I agree. We should go out and see if there's any other students. I mean, the only way I can think of that we'd be transported from the main hall to this classroom is if someone carried us over here. So...there should be others!" Makoto said, nodding as he reasoned to himself. I held back a sigh, ' _If only you knew Naegi, if only you knew._ '

"Alright, let's go," I smiled, leading him over to the only door in the classroom and sliding it open, revealing the pink lights illuminating the entire hallway. 

"This is getting stranger by the minute..." Makoto told me, to which I nodded in agreement. I looked over to the left to see the hallway leading to the despair hotel, which I had to resist from screaming and rushing into it to explore the dorms.

Instead, I turned over to see the dreaded red quilted doors that practically _oozed_ despair to me. And it also served...as a reminder. A remind that when I walk into that gym, I am going to see people and meet them and know that with every waking moment one of them is going to die. More than one, actually. _It's always more than one_. But, if somehow I can change that...No, I can't. 

As Makoto led me through the hallway, we passed those red doors that towered almost threateningly at me, and I couldn't help but reflect on my thoughts.

No, I can't do anything to stop the deaths from happening. Because even if I managed to convince everyone that the truth was that the true Junko Enoshima was the Mastermind, we wouldn't even be able to defeat her. We have no access to the other floors at the moment, it's simply impossible to defeat her without having access to those damn floors. And as we all know...the only way to gain more access, is through **death**.

But maybe...I can save someone. God, I prayed this would work out in my favor.

"I wonder why Hope's Peak would have all these colorful lights in the hallways," I heard Makoto comment, breaking me from my inner monologuing. _**Mono** loguing. Hah._

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I think it's rather pretty though. Romantic, even." I don't know if I said something like that to distract myself from the inevitable doom approaching weighing on my mind, but seeing Makoto's cheeks flush red at my reply brought me a joy like no other at the moment.

We walked past the A/V room and turned the corner, noticing a door to the student store to our right and an open door leading into what we assumed was the main hall. 

I looked over at Makoto and took a deep breath, wiping away any negative thoughts on my mind and instead focus on the thought of meeting the characters I loved so much! With that, brought back my excitement to meet everybody, no matter how mean some might be to me. 

"You ready, Makoto? I'm kinda excited," I said as we made our way to the doors. He nodded and smiled at me. "Let's hope my supposed **Ultimate talent** will help us in this. Maybe we'll be lucky to find out what's going on." I returned his smile and nodded, although knowing the truth of what's _really going on_ is rather **unlucky**. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

And as soon as we stepped in...

We were greeted by the sight of everyone standing around the main hall, all looking confused, some even looking rather passive. All eyes turned on us, mine and Makoto's entrance drawing attention. 

Although my heart swelled with love at the sight of everyone, it also ached as I made eye contact with Taka, with Mondo, with...Sakura, and so many more that my emotions were growing to be a bit overwhelming. 

"Whoa, hey! More new kids?" 

Hiro's loud, curious voice spoke up amongst the crowd. 

I flushed at the attention before Makoto spoke up. "Huh? Then you guys are all...?"

"Yeah.. we're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class," Chihiro said timidly. Hearing his voice brought a wave of heartache. _Oh, Chihiro..._

"So, counting them...That makes fifteen, sixteen! Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder is this is everyone..." Hifumi added. 

"Um, how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi," Makoto introduced himself to the other students. I stepped up and followed. "And I'm Noyona Ningyo. Um, we were a bit late since we kinda woke up in a classroom after passing out in the main hall, so...I hope it's not too much of a bother!" I gave them an unsure smile, fiddling with the fold on my skirt. 

"Whoa, you guys too?" Hiro said in shock, holding a hand to his gaping mouth.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser..." Celeste commented, holding a finger to her lip in thought.

"So strange...I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" Hifumi exclaimed, appearing very nervous, which was understandable. 

"Um, what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now," Makoto said unsurely.

I turned to him and poked his wrist, drawing his attention. "Uh, bro, Makoto, I think they went through the same situation as us. Like, the whole waking up in a classroom thing," I explained before a loud, boisterous voice shouted out. "Just a moment! There's something else we must address!" 

Hearing Taka just brought a deep wave of grief to my chest, my heart squeezing in pain as I remembered his deep misery later on. And eventually, his...passing. 

"Makoto! Noyona! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were both aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp!" Taka pointed a finger at us, his long brows furrowed as he scolded us. "To be late on the first day is unspeakable! I must report you both, and you must accept your due punishment!" 

' _Damn, bro. I'd gladly take the punishment if that means you'd be happy. Pain._ ' I thought somberly. 

"What's your problem? It's not like they _wanted_ to be late. They didn't have any control over it," said Junko- _Mukuro_ , looking down at a lock of her hair- _wig_ in-between her fingers.

Hina stepped in with a bright smile and exclaimed, "Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"

Mondo scoffed, an annoyed look on his face. "The hell!? Now's no time for friggin' introductions!"

"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into bigger problems here," Celeste giggled. As I stared at her outfit, I couldn't help but let an excited smile spread on my face at the detailed lace trimmings and her gothic clothing. She truly was a beauty.

Celeste continued, her accent sounding sweet to my ears. "I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?" 

"That's a good point..." Chihiro agreed, fumbling with the cuff of his sleeve. 

"Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?" Sayaka, the **Ultimate Pop Sensation** , hummed as she held a finger to her lip.

I glanced over to Makoto who pursed his lips as he looked over our peers, wondering who he should approach first.

"Hey, Makoto?" I said softly, drawing his attention. "I'll go introduce myself to the others, and then we can meet up again in a bit, yeah? I don't exactly wanna be separated from you for too long since you're the only person I'm comfortable being around right now." 

At my words he nodded in understanding, sending me a small smile at my last phrase. "Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'll get going now." With that, he walked off towards Taka, Toko, Sayaka, Leon, and Hifumi. I watched his back for a few second before turning over to- _him_. 

' _OH MY GOD??? OH MY GODDDD!!! BRO BROBROBROBROOOO, NO FUCKIN' WAAAAYYY!_ ' I internally screamed, holding my breath as I hesitantly approached the blonde heir I've been crushing on since day one - no, like day five maybe? of playing Trigger Happy Havoc. 

' _Wait wait, no WAIT!_ ' I paused, freezing in my tracks. Feeling anxiety swell up inside me, I immediately turned over to Sakura, who stood a few ways away from the Togami heir and made my way over. ' _Bro I almost DIED, GOD KNOWS HOW BADLY I WOULD'VE EMBARRASSED MYSELF JUST NOW! FUCK YOU BYAKUYA, YOU MAKE ME SO NERVOUS YOU PRETTY-ASS BITCH!_ ' I screamed in my head, feeling my limbs start to shake and nervous shivers racking over my body. 

Approaching the white-haired girl, I gave her a shy smile and a wave as I stood in front of her, her large frame towering over me.

"Uh, hello! I'm Noyona, although you probably heard earlier. It's nice to meet you!" I said, hoping to appear friendly. She looked down at me with her arms crossed, giving me a curt nod. "I am Sakura Ogami. It is nice to meet you too." 

I beamed, pleased with her response. This was going well so far! 

I held up a finger and smiled, "I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty! And you seemed really nice, so...I figured maybe we could be friends or something?" ' _Urk! That was kinda foul, I can't fucking introduce myself to people, dawg..._ ' I internally cringed, but still kept a smile on my face. 

Sakura paused for a moment and stared at me, trying to read my intentions, perhaps? But to my relief, she closed her eyes and gave me a small smile. "That would...be fine." 

I took in a sharp breath, feeling myself grow a bit light-headed as my nerves calmed a little. I grinned, my eyes sparkling with joy at her acceptance. "Yay! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad! Let's talk more, yeah?" 

Sakura's face fell, surprising me and making me think I might've done something wrong, but she nodded and looked off to the side, her cheeks growing a tad bit darker as she replied, "Perhaps, if we'd be able to." 

I sent her one last smile and a nod before turning to my right to see who I'd talk to next. _Byakuya was out of the question, for now._ But my eyes landed on Celeste standing by herself, uninterested, and I knew I had to talk to her.

Making my way over to her, my long skirt brushing against my legs, I gave her a polite bow and smiled. "Hello! It's nice to meet you!" 

Celeste seemed pleased with my manners and gave me a small smile, her red eyes piercing through me as she gave a slight curtsey. "It is nice to meet you as well. I am Celestia Ludenburg. But if you don't mind, I would prefer it if you would call me Celeste." 

My smile widened at her response. ' _GOSH, SHE'S SO COOL!_ ' "You have a very pretty name!" I chirped, clasping my hands together. 

"Why, thank you. How kind of you to say so," she replied, her eyes closing as she smiled, holding her hands under her chin. 

"A-and not only that, but I really love your style! I love gothic clothing and music! Your whole lolita outfit is super cute!" I chuckled nervously, hoping we could become friends. 

Celeste hummed in delight, sending my heart soaring in my chest. "I see. Well, I thank you for your kind words. And, I must say, your corset top is quite lovely as well. I look forward to getting to know you better, Noyona."

I beamed as eagerly nodded, waving her farewell before scurrying over to Hiro. He greeted me with a dopey grin as well as a friendly wave. I gave him a smile as he started to introduce himself.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!" 

I felt rather relieved by his easy-going nature, and I knew that although he was rather slow, he had good intentions. 

"Nice to meet you, Hiro! And I think you seem a bit too relaxed at our situation, but I guess it's sort of refreshing to see. Anyways, we should totally have a conversation about zodiac signs and have an existential crisis sometime!" I said with a small snort, tugging at the ends of my headscarf tied around my head.

His eyes lit up and he eagerly nodded, his large dreads swaying with his movements and amusing me. "Totally, man! You're a pretty rad chick!" 

With a promise of grabbing some mango smoothies sometime, I bid him goodbye. 

Which meant...

_Oh boy._

I glanced over at Byakuya, who seemed to be expecting my arrival as he was staring directly at me with a cold expression, his glasses glinting in the light almost ominously. 

Ah, who was I kidding? He's just some rich asshole twink! What's the worst that could happen?

And yet, although I was repeating these thoughts like a mantra in my head, my limbs began shaking again as I reluctantly began walking over to him. 

' _DON'T FUCK THIS UP DON'T FUCK THIS UP!_ ' I mentally chanted, feeling my anxiety slowly take over my body as I approached him.

And finally, I reached him, worry in my eyes and my heart thumping in my chest. I stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. But before I could say anything, he let out a sigh and crossed his arms. 

"Name's Byakuya Togami."

' ** _FUCK YEAH!_** ' 

It took a lot of will in order to restrain the scream that threatened to burst from my mouth. I felt my body seize up in restrain, my heart pounding from excitement and utter joy. 

' _It's nice to meet you, Byakuya. C'MON, SAY IT DUMB BITCH!_ ' "U-uh, um, uh-" I dumbly stuttered, fumbling over my words. My face burned from embarrassment as I realized how stupid I sounded.

God dammit!

I shook my head, my thick curls bouncing as I moved, and I cleared my throat before deciding to try again. 

"Um, sorry about that! I sounded pretty stupid, haha! Um- anyways, it's nice to meet you, Byyyakuya."

I mentally scolded myself on messing that up a simple greeting again, even stumbling over saying his name. God, I was the epitome of humiliation. No, wait, actually that title goes to Mikan. I guess that's why I kin her, lol.

"Hmph, likewise, I suppose," he said curtly, his tone uninterested. He then turned to look down on me (both literally and figuratively, I assumed) and scoffed, "Well, I already introduced myself. How much longer are you going to stand there?" 

I flushed shamefully at his cold tone and felt my heart ache. "Um, I..." I trailed off, unsure if the next thing I would say would be alright. "I hope we can get to know each other more as classmates." 

I looked up at him, only to wince at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Oh please, spare me the idle chit-chat and go make friends with others such as yourself. Don't ever think that we stand on equal grounds, especially as 'classmates'." He glared down at me, sending anxious shivers down my spine as I felt myself tear up from humiliation. 

"I- I'm sorry! I just w-wanted to be your-" "Friend? Unless you can prove yourself useful to me, I would never consider you as something even worth thinking about." ' _Oh, god. Oh god, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ '

His harsh words struck my chest, and before I knew it, tears were running down my face as I tried to stifle my hiccups. I looked down in shame, and I realized the entire hall went silent, nothing except for my sniffles and choked gasps were heard.

Normally, I would've told him off and done it all whilst crying, but I just cared so much about his opinion, of his words that I just let it get to me. After all, even though he was just a character back then, he was _my_ comfort character who I adored. And his words pierced my heart with the greatest pain I'd felt since my first heartbreak.

" **HEY, ASSHOLE!** WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE A GIRL CRY LIKE THAT, EH?!" A rough, angered voice roared as heavy footsteps made their way towards us. 

I sniffled and desperately wiped at my tears, trying to spare us from any more embarrassment. But to no avail, tears and snot made their way down my face. It wasn't until a firm hand was placed on my bare shoulder that I finally looked up, my watery eyes blinking up at the shadow standing behind me. 

"Tch, another imbecile in my way," Byakuya scoffed, not moving from his spot. 

I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten a little harder, and I let out a small yelp as they squeezed a little too tightly. My savior let out a low curse and hurriedly removed their hand from my shoulder. 

"Look, you can't even control yourself. You ended up hurting her. How foolish can you be?" Byakuya clicked his tongue in disapproval. His words left me confused. Was...was he concerned about the fact that I got hurt? Yeah, right. He just wanted to taunt the guy even more.

"SHUT UP! You just pissed me off, that's all! Quit avoiding the fuckin' subject, apologize right now or I'll beat the shit outta you!" The guy, who I realized to be Mondo, threatened, holding up his fist for good measure.

"Guys, let's all calm down now! We shouldn't fight!" A feminine voice interjected, causing me to turn over to see Hina jogging over in concern. "I AGREE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR, CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Taka yelled, marching over as well. 

Mondo growled in protest before Byakuya scoffed and calmly walked away, not wanting to waste his time with petty arguments. "HEY, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE-!" "W-wait," I softly interrupted, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. Mondo looked down at me, tensed but concerned. 

"It's okay, um...It was my fault, anyways. I- uh, I guess I just...pushed him out of his, um, comfort zone. Um- Please, let's just calm down," I pleaded, fumbling with my words. "That shithead doesn't deserve your mercy. You sure you don't want me to kick his ass?" Mondo asked gruffly. 

I wiped my eyes one last time and nodded, giving him a somber smile as I felt myself calm down with an ache in my chest. "Yeah. Really, I'll take care of it all later. So you don't gotta concern yourself over me."

He gave me an unsure nod before rubbing his neck. "So, hey, um... You okay?" Mondo asked me awkwardly, glancing at my shoulder that he gripped earlier. 

I looked over at it from the corner of my eye and nodded, giving him a genuine smile to reassure him. "It's all good! You're really strong, heh. But thank you, for standing up for me and stuff." 

He flushed and shrugged, "It was nothin'. I couldn't just watch as that dickhead made a girl cry." ' _I mean, I appreciate it, but you shouldn't come over and defend me just because I'm a girl...Oh well, I guess I can't complain!_ ' 

I giggled and nodded, "Well, in any case, thank you! Um, it's nice to meet you! What's your name?" 

"Mondo Owada, nice to meet ya too." He looked off to the side, scratching his flushed cheek with a single finger. 

"Well, I better go introduce myself to everyone else. We should hang out sometime!" I smiled, waving as I departed from him. He returned the wave and nodded, watching as I walked away.

Immediately, Makoto ran up to me, concern plastered on his face. "Noyona! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't do anything...I mean, I was about to go up to you guys and try to resolve the matter, but Mondo beat me to it." ' _Ah, so he already met Mondo. I guess while I was taking my sweet time with the others, Makoto introduced himself to probably most of our classmates._ ' 

I brushed off his guilt with a bright smile, happy that he cared enough to want to defend me as well. "No need to apologize, dude! Everything is good, and I'm probably gonna go talk it out with Byakuya later. I don't wanna leave things as it is right now...So I'm definitely gonna go confront him later. But anyways, I assume you've already met mostly everyone?" 

Makoto had an unsure look on his face for a moment but relaxed as I talked. He then nodded at my question, looking behind him for a moment to take a glance at the others. "Yeah, I have! The people you talked to already are the last ones I need to introduce myself to. Although, I'm not too eager to speak with that other guy...Byakuya, right? He's the **Ultimate Affluent Prodigy**. And judging by how he treated you, I'm not sure he's someone I wanna be around too much..." 

I sighed, reaching my other hand over to grasp my other arm in a nervous grip.

"I mean, yeah, he was kinda...harsh. But, I think there's more to him than he shows. Not the case with everyone, but usually those who are really guarded and mean are that way because of some kind of trauma. Can't exactly blame him for that..." I said softly, glancing over to Byakuya standing away from everyone else.

Makoto thought on my words for a moment before nodding in understanding. "You're...a really understanding person. Are you sure you're not the **Ultimate Psychiatrist** or something?" 

I laughed, waving him off. "We have a funny man over here! Anyway, that would be lit, not gonna lie. But I'm gonna go talk to everyone else and hopefully orientation will start or something."

Makoto nodded and parted from me, going over to talk to Sakura. I looked over to the others, sighing as I realized that I had a lot of talking to do. Better get started! 

And so, with hope restored in my heart and a newfound determination to befriend Byakuya, I made my way to...

"Hello there! It's nice to meet you!" I smiled warmly, greeting the **Ultimate Writing Prodigy**.

**...To be continued...**


End file.
